


Pretty Boy

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Will ,merlin, jealousy: "I will fuck you until the only word you remember is my name."</p><p>Will's not jealous. He just wants Merlin thinking of him when pretty boy Arthur's rough-housing with him at the office party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy

Merlin didn’t like office parties. He didn’t like standing around trying to pretend to care about people and trying to decipher their cryptic complaints about their coworkers. He didn’t like stuffing his hands in his pockets and rocking on his heels so he didn’t check his watch.

When Arthur deigned to attend, things tended to be more fun.

Arthur liked to joke and roughhouse. It was just a little fun, just a little playful banter.

This particular party, however, Arthur didn’t have a chance to cross the room and find him. Will stomped over from his cell, a storm of bright blue eyes and messy brown.

“Come on.” Will said, the order grinding out from his teeth. “Before Mr. Grabby gets over here with his greedy paws.”

“Who?” Merlin looked around, allowing Will to drag him through a hallway. Everyone was roo busy to notice anyway.

“Your stupid boss with his jerk jokes.” Will took a sharp turn until they stood under a blaring red exit sign.

“You mean Arthur?” Merlin frowned as Will slammed through the door. “Where are we going exactly?”

He wasn’t afraid or anything. But Will was supposed to be at work and Merlin couldn’t just  _leave_. That didn’t stop Will from tugging him through behind him.

“Will? You know Arthur and I are just friends, right?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Will stopped, looking around before he pivoted to face Merlin. “I just thought it might do good to give you a reminder of what I can do, yeah?”

“I mean, are you sure? This isn’t exactly, you know, private.” He frowned at the stack of boxes and flickering light. “Probably not clean either.”

“You saying no?” Will looked uncertain, despite his tight grip on Merlin’s hand.

“I’m not saying no!” Truth was, when Will got like this, it was often worth the risk.

“Good.”

Will didn’t start off gentle or sweet. He was crushing lips and bruising touches and crowded limbs. He bit Merlin’s neck and fumbled with it shirt until Merlin’s chest was cold and bare. He sucked marks into Merlin’s skin that would be impossible to explain. Merlin loved every second.

“You know I still have to wear this shirt.” Merlin managed to gasp out between harsh bites.

“I’ve got an extra,” Will growled out, thumbs rubbing rough over Merlin’s nipples.

Merlin’s belt buckle was undone in seconds, his pants pooling round his knees before his head had stopped spinning from Will’s rough love.

Will’s mouth was hot and fast. His perpetual face scruff rubbed red against his thighs, just uncomfortable enough to drive him mad. If anyone saw them, they’d both be instantly fired.

Merlin groaned when Will pulled away, reaching for him to pull him closer.

“Turn around, hands up.” Will’s voice was rough, his eyes wide and his mouth wet, but his order was clear. “I want you to remember, when pretty boy is flirting with you, exactly how I feel.”

Merlin’s breath caught when Will kissed a short trail down his back. Will’s breach was easy, a single slippery finger. He didn’t waste time, stretching and readying Merlin like he’d done a hundred times before. He knew exactly where to touch Merlin, exactly how and when and where would leave him struggling to keep his hands up, to keep quiet. Then he stopped, framing Merlin in his arms, whispering in his ear.

“What do you want, Merlin?” Will pressed into him, pushing his head in just enough to make Merlin squirm.

“Don’t be an ass, Will.”

Will pulled back, and Merlin could practically feel his smirk. “You get nothing if you’re going to talk to me like that.”

Merlin groaned, knocking his head once against the hard wall. “Please, Will?”

“I like that. I think I want to hear more of that.” Will entered him again, still agonizing slow, biting Merlin’s shoulders and neck and back.

Merlin pushed back, trying unsuccessfully to hurry it along. Will chuckled, but his laugh was strained. He wasn’t holding on much better than Merlin was.

“What do you want, Merlin?” Will was still moving slow against him, hitting that little bundle of nerves that made Merlin writhe.

“Fuck me, Will, or so help me God I will get us fired.”

“All I wanted to hear.”

Merlin could tell he’d be sore. Will snapped, hips rolling against him. Merlin gasped out sounds that might have possibly been Will’s name. He fell right off the edge of blinding pleasure, the sting of a bite on his shoulder the only thing that told him Will followed.

They took a couple of moments to try to calm their breathing, both of them slumped against the cool alley wall.

“Bet your pretty boss can’t do that.”

“I’ll be sure to let him know you think he’s pretty.”

“Shut up, Merlin, I just fucked you silly, I can’t think of a comeback right now.”

“You are horrible, you know that Will?” He grinned at Will and Will only shrugged.

“Let’s go get that shirt.”

They straightened up as best they could and got ready to walk through the door.

Arthur was waiting for them, a smirk on his face.

“You two are so obvious. But at least you think I’m pretty.”


End file.
